This invention relates to devices and components for connecting a stretcher to an aircraft. More particularly, the invention is for a connecting system whereby a stretcher may be releasably connected to an aircraft by attachment to the tracks in the aircraft which may normally be used for seating attachment. In one specific aspect, the invention relates to a connector device which is located intermediate a platform or substrate and a support, wherein the connected device selectively allows some movement between the substrate and the support. In a preferred embodiment, the substrate comprises a track in the floor of an aircraft, and the support comprises the leg or post of a stretcher for use in an aircraft.
The invention thus relates to devices and components for connecting an object to a substrate, particularly where the connection requires some give and take movement of the object relative to the substrate. The devices and components of the invention therefore connect the object to the substrate in a manner which is not completely rigid or inflexible, but allow some selected minimal movement of the object relative to the substrate, particularly in response to external forces.
Most passenger commercial aircraft have a cabin area, primarily for the arrangement of seating in rows and lines. The floor of the aircraft cabin will comprise a series of tracks onto which the passenger seats may be firmly attached.
It will sometimes be necessary to utilize space in the aircraft for medical patients who are being transported by the aircraft, or may become ill on the aircraft and require treatment. In these instances, a stretcher may be installed or fitted within the aircraft cabin. The stretcher may include a frame, legs, and specially adapted and constructed connectors whereby the stretcher may be firmly but releasably attached to the tracks on the floor of the cabin in the aircraft. A firm attachment is, of course, required to keep the stretcher steady and stable, especially when the aircraft may encounter turbulence, or during takeoff and landing operations.
Even though a firm and stable connection is required, it is also important that the stretcher be attached in a manner whereby some flexibility or restricted movements are possible. While some connections between stretcher and floor cabin track may prevent any such movement, it has been found that a small degree of non-rigidity or flexibility is useful and even advantageous in certain circumstances. In other words, some relative movement between the stretcher and the floor of the cabin is a desirable constructional feature, even while the stretcher remains firmly connected to the floor of the cabin and will not separate therefrom.